


Magnetic observations taken at 68°54′N 98°56′W

by saltstreets



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bullies you but I'm sexy so you don't mind.jpg, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, JUST A LOT OF PWP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets
Summary: A series of (mostly smutty) 100 words fills written for FFA, now polished up and conveniently collected for your reading plaisirrrr.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Sgt Solomon Tozer, Cornelius Hickey/Thomas Jopson, Lt Edward Little/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. (Hickey)/Tozer/Little - 100 words of anticipation and dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [here.](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/372964.html?thread=2179868644#cmt2179868644)

“He looks at you. I’ve seen him looking.” Hickey had said it so casually. So assuredly. “You won’t have to do much to tip that one over, believe me.” He’d grinned then, with blatant innuendo. “In and out you’ll be. Quick as that.”

Tozer still hadn’t quite believed him. But here he was anyways, about to announce his presence outside Lt Little’s tent.

“Do you not trust me, Sergeant?” Hickey had said with feigned hurt in his eyes and a smile playing across his thin lips. “Do you not think I know what I’m talking about?”

That was the problem, wasn’t it? Tozer was sure that Hickey did indeed know what he was talking about. Gossip travelled quickly on a ship, and the gossip pertaining to Cornelius Hickey had been more or less consistent regarding this one thing at least.

Lt Little on the other hand had never been subject to similar rumours. Or any rumours really. Little was to all appearances the model lieutenant: he kept to himself and acted precisely on his orders.

And apparently looked at Solomon Tozer when he thought no one would notice.

Looking wasn’t a crime, but the way Hickey had said it, _I’ve seen him looking,_ definitely made it sound like one. Like something dirty and secret.

That shouldn’t have been appealing. In fact, Tozer didn’t know why he hadn’t immediately objected and vehemently so when Hickey had first suggested the idea to him. But instead of the disgust he had meant to voice the only thing Tozer had managed was a weak denial that Hickey had seen anything at all. Little wasn’t the type- Little wouldn’t want _that_.

“A lieutenant will make a good addition to our party,” Hickey had insisted so reasonably. “An important addition. And Little might be tractable. He’s been dissatisfied with the captain in the past. Now he won’t listen to me if I approach him, but he’ll most certainly listen to you. For you he’ll bend right over, nice and easy.”

Tozer grew warm just remembering those words, despite the icy night air that was already biting through his mittens. If he didn’t go through with this now he’d have to return to his own tent or risk his fingers getting even more frost-nipped than they already were. Maybe lose them. And Hickey wouldn’t much like a marine with no fingers, a marine who couldn’t fire a gun.

It wasn’t as if Hickey was asking him to do anything particularly unpleasant now, Tozer reasoned with himself. Little was handsome enough. Perhaps soft enough as well, underneath those layers of woollens and buckled discipline.

What if Hickey was wrong? What if Little reacted in disgust, or in fury? Things in the camp were precarious already. Tozer had no desire to be hauled out in disgrace for propositioning a lieutenant.

_He’ll bend right over_ , Hickey had said so silkily, so surely, and Tozer shuddered in a way that had nothing to do with either the distaste he should feel or the cold that he did.


	2. Hickey/Tozer - 100 words of "It's situational, but boy am I in a lot of situations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [here.](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/387304.html?thread=2274631144#cmt2274631144)

It wasn’t unnatural in his own mind, despite what the law said or what was crowed and jeered belowdecks. What would be more unnatural, Tozer thought, would be to deny his own needs. Every man had needs. If anything it was the circumstance that was to blame. In the world, the proper world, there were men and women to go with them, mingling and meeting and bedding. But here they all lived in an artificial world defined by wooden walls and the endless expanse of the ocean. Or as it was now, frozen into this strange, alien landscape. And a man still had needs.

So no, Tozer didn’t feel any shame gasping half-naked in his bunk, spine arched in pleasure with Hickey’s soft mouth wet and open on his prick, that light beard scratching the tender skin of Tozer’s thighs. Tozer didn’t concern himself with the surprised cry that slipped from between his clenched teeth when Hickey reached behind his balls to run a spit-slicked finger over the tight muscle there before pressing up ever so slightly, without the force to penetrate but more than enough to suggest what might happen the next time. Tozer didn’t lose any sleep over the way that even that mere suggestion had blotted his vision and had him coming down Hickey’s throat before he could do the gentlemanly thing and croak out a warning.

If God and the Admiralty didn’t want him to be buggered by Mr Hickey, Tozer thought hazily, sliding rapidly into a contented sleep tangled in the rumpled linens after Hickey had slipped out the door with a promising wink, they should have allowed women to join the Navy.


	3. Jopson/Hickey - 100 words of being impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [here.](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/392815.html?thread=2311582831#cmt2311582831)

“Get on with it, Mister Jopson,” Hickey sneered.

He hadn’t taken this role in some time. Billy had always preferred it, and Hickey’d usually preferred giving in any case. But he had done it before, had found it enjoyable enough to be tolerated. He wondered how much experience Jopson actually had with men. If this was some sort of ill-guided masculine display. He’d been on the receiving end of those as well of course, and not unwillingly. But it could still be fairly uncomfortable if the other party was going off of nothing but instinct and a vague sense of _putting him in his place_ or whatever other self-serving idiocy they told themselves to keep their hands clean. He hadn’t actually thought Jopson to be the sort to bite, when Hickey had baited him. Ah well. It never tended to last long.

“All in good time, Mister Hickey,” said Jopson with a mockery of politeness. There was a squeaking sound like metal rubbing together, and then Jopson’s fingers pressed themselves, two at once right from the start, against Hickey’s arse. There was something greasy on them, slicking the skin and easing the slide as Jopson pushed in and Hickey made a sound of surprise despite himself. Stewards and their endless supply of tins for all occasions. He could feel his cock begin to fill out.

He still wanted Jopson to pick up the pace, though now for slightly different reasons.

“As I said,” Jopson spoke closely in his ear, equal parts smug and venomous as he pressed on, crooking those fingers in a way that decidedly spoke of knowing what he was doing. “All in good time.”


	4. Tozer/Little - 100 words of clothing kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally here!](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/398700.html?thread=2350804076#cmt2350804076)

"I'd like to see you in it," Tozer said, and Little took the coat from him, slipping it over his bare shoulders. Long fingers hesitated for a moment over the buttons before leaving them undone, and Little looked up to meet Tozer’s gaze.

Tozer’s breath hitched. He was slightly broader in the shoulder than was Little, not so much as to make the coat look comical but enough that the lieutenant seemed slight beneath it. Tozer found his throat dry, his prick stirring as it began to fill out almost immediately. He hadn't expected to find the sight so genuinely arousing, but Little's normally pale face was rosy and a curl of black hair had fallen just so across his forehead. The flickering lamplight glinted off of the gold buttons marching down the front of the coat. Tozer always took great pains to keep them all polished, with spit and a scrap of soft cloth. Little’s dark eyes watched Tozer as if waiting for an assessment.

"It looks good," Tozer said roughly. "God- yes. It looks good. You look good."

Little flushed further, the colour spilling across the tantalising glimpse of his chest. As an officer Little could snap and stamp with the best of them, but as a man he was much more hesitant. Tozer allowed himself a brief moment to once more marvel at his good luck at managing to get himself this, an officer of Her Majesty’s Navy, the first lieutenant at that, in his bunk and blushing to match the red of the unfamiliar uniform over his shoulders. It felt heady to have Little practically naked and squirming while Tozer himself was still in trousers and shirtsleeves.

The coat’s hem cut a handsome line across the bare skin of Little's thighs and Tozer couldn't help but run a hand down them admiringly. If only the rest of the wardroom could see Lieutenant Little now. With the red of the marines on his back like a claim and panting for it besides. And not just any marine, because that was Tozer’s coat, bold with the sergeant’s chevrons gleaming white on the sleeves. There was no mistaking that coat. There was no mistaking that claim.

“I believe you’re on a time schedule, sergeant,” said Little, his voice low, reaching forward to tug on Tozer’s shirt collar. The coat’s sleeves were slightly too short for him, riding up to reveal his wrists. “You know I value punctuality.”

Tozer stepped forward to crowd Little against the bunk and push the coat further open, grinning. The thick fabric rasped against Little’s skin. “Aye, sir,” Tozer said, and went obligingly to his knees.


	5. Hickey/Tozer - 100 words of fluffy wholesome consensual sex starring your fucked-up OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [here.](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/399027.html?thread=2353038003#cmt2353038003)

Tozer crawls into his sleeping sack and hauls a few of the ragged blankets over it, and has only just braced himself for the inevitable loneliness of the night when the tent flap is pushed quietly open and Hickey slips inside.

“Already turned in?”

“Just about,” says Tozer cautiously, levering himself into a sitting position but not willing to get his hopes up. “You coming to bed, then?”

“I might, but I wasn’t planning on sleeping.” Hickey settles himself on the edge of Tozer’s bedroll. Toes off his boots and shrugs out of the too-large woollen greatcoat that is, Tozer supposes, now his. “Let me warm you up instead,” he says with a grin.

“That’s a big job to offer,” Tozer tells him, even as his heart skips and his cock thinks about getting interested. “It’s fucking cold tonight.”

“Well. I can give it a try.”

“I suppose I can’t fault a man for trying,” says Tozer, and reaches between them to undo Hickey’s belt.

Hickey kisses Tozer and it’s a sweet thing, his moustache tickling Tozer’s nose and his teeth nipping playfully at Tozer’s lip, not gnawing as the cold does. They’ve rearranged the blankets and Hickey has Tozer on his back, spread out on scratchy wool and balding furs as he takes his time, even rolls their little jar of grease between his slender hands to warm it before scooping out a generous amount and reaching between Tozer’s legs. Tozer clings on to him as if for dear life, luxuriating in the feeling of those long fingers stroking him inside and out. He’s gasping for it by the time Hickey, seemingly satisfied with his work, finally slicks his prick and slowly pushes the glistening head against Tozer’s eager backside.

“You’re always good for me,” he says softly, and Tozer whimpers as Hickey enters him, the long-awaited drag of skin and stretch of heat near on too much to bear.

Hickey murmurs little endearments and praises against Tozer’s neck. Tozer feels warm and full and _held_ , for the first time in a long while.


	6. Hickey/Tozer - 100 words of bottom being patronizing to overwhelmed top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original fill [here.](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/402260.html?thread=2373447508#cmt2373447508)

"It's a nice piece you have there, Solomon," Hickey says, "but if there was ever proof that size isn't everything-"

"Shut up," Tozer manages, but he's gasping, wrung out, any sting that may have been in the words stripped away by desperation, by the need to push himself all the way into Hickey and never re-emerge.

Hickey smiles at him, close-mouthed. Sometimes Hickey will show all his teeth when he grins, but somehow this way is more unsettling, more condescending. "And here I thought a big man like you would be fucking everything he could get to stay still long enough. Seems it's been a while. C'mon, Sol, fuck me. Do you need me to remind you how?"

"Shut up," Tozer moans again, snapping his hips and losing himself in the sensation of Hickey, hot around him and the relentless onslaught of insult spilling out, making Tozer's ears ring.

He can't- he'd waited so long just to touch Hickey, just to feel skin beneath the blistered pads of his fingers that wasn't his own. It had almost been a foreign sensation. And he’s waited even longer to have the man like this, spread out and willing for more than clumsy hands or greedy mouths. Tozer thinks he's going to come just from being inside. He can scarcely move for trembling but he doesn't need it, the encompassing heat and closeness already enough.

"You can barely look at me," Hickey says, with a detached interest that burns. "Sweet, virginal Solomon Tozer. Will you swoon, next?" He stretches beneath Tozer to fold his arms behind his head, every movement smug. Hickey is still only half-hard, cock pliable against his stomach. Tozer suspects even that measure is more from self-satisfaction than anything else.

"It must be a lot for you." He's not stopping. Tozer is equal parts shame and arousal, and both heat him from the inside unbearably. Is it possible for a man to catch fire with no match, no visible flame? He is crackling kindling and Hickey is spitting sparks with every word. He is dry powder waiting for the strike of a flintlock rifle. "But you're doing so well for a man who can hardly hold himself up. Go on, move. Let me feel it, Sol. I know you can."

Tozer comes far too quickly and far too disjointed, harsh, the release ripped out of him in a rush. He spurts inside of Hickey with a choked cry, feeling everything at once.

"Now now," says Hickey, "that wasn't so difficult, was it? But you've left me behind, sergeant. Not very comradely of you."

Tozer doesn't even have it in him to protest, or to apologise.

"I'll have your mouth now," Hickey says matter-of-factly, and pulls on Tozer's hair so hard he winces. "At least sucking cock is something you know how to do."


End file.
